


heaven/hell

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, thrilling saga of Akira not being in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: “You miss him?”“Duh.” He pauses. “You miss her?”“Everyday.”Ryuji nods, and they both lapse into silence.Neither of them thought that being a third-year would be so lonely.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Escapril [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	heaven/hell

Air. That’s what she needs. 

Ann jogs up the stairs of Shujin, eager to breathe in rain-filled air, eager to escape the halls that make her think of _her,_ over and over again, mocking Ann. They’re empty, desolate—or, at least, they might as well be.

She rounds the corner, but pauses when she sees it’s already propped open, a slight breeze flowing in. A familiar voice reaches her. 

“What makes you think that?” Ryuji laughs, and Ann could only think of one person who could make Ryuji laugh like that nowadays. “Nah, I’ve been good. I’ve always been good! Ask Ann or Futaba, they’d attest to that… _Yes,_ I know what ‘attest’ means, you dick, Makoto’s always on my ass, thanks to you... We still up for movie night this Friday?” A pause, and Ryuji continues, softly, “Okay. Love you. Stay safe, okay?”

After a few moments of silence, Ann decides to step through the threshold.

“Hey.”

Ryuji jolts, ripping his hand away from wiping his eyes, his phone still hanging loosely in his fingers. “Jesus, you scared me.” Eyes widening, he rushes, “Oh! You, uh, I mean, allergies! Yeah, it’s pretty bad, so, you know—”

“Save it,” Ann rolls her eyes, leaning against the wall next to him. Ryuji watches, before joining wordlessly. 

The small overhang above protects them from the light showers coming in, and she can’t help but feel nostalgic from the early days of their second year. 

And she knows she isn’t the only one.

“You miss him?”

“Duh.” He pauses. “You miss her?”

“Everyday.”

Ryuji nods, and they both lapse into silence. 

It sucks for both of them, losing their other halves in the same year. Ann losing Shiho is something that cut deep, like one of her lungs were slashed open, unable to take in the air she needs, leaving her floundering like a fish. Ryuji losing Akira is like basking in the sun before being shoved into a pitch-black room—blinded and confused, grasping for anything he can hold onto to ground himself, stumbling around, hoping for the best.

Neither of them thought that being a third-year would be so lonely.

Ann leans her head against Ryuji’s shoulder, where he rests his on her head. They both listen to the rain pour in from above them.

It sucks for both of them, but having someone else who understands, who truly, genuinely understands, makes it suck a little bit less.

**Author's Note:**

> ann and ryuji are best friends and that's it, take it or leave it atlus


End file.
